


Tamty divný internetový věci

by Tobinka



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Czech, M/M, czech language
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James čte co nemá. Michael s tím souhlasí. A Charles s Erikem jsou zajati neznámým zločincem.<br/>Jak tahle mela dopadne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamty divný internetový věci

Bylo už pozdě odpoledne, když v nevelkém domě s červenou střechou zazvonil telefon. Muž středního věku se zvedl z starého gauče, odložil knihu, kterou právě četl a přišel ke stolku s telefonem. Letmo se podíval na hodiny. 17:42.  
"Kdo to tak může být...haló?" Zvedl telefon a pozdravil.  
"Jamesi? Tady Michael." ozvalo se ze sluchátka.  
"Michaeli? Rád tě slyším, jak se máš? Co pro tebe můžu udělat?" James se usmál, když uslyšel známý, příjemný hlas.  
"Hm-m, mám se dobře. Vlastně jsem teď ve Londýně."  
"Vážně? To je skvělé!"  
"Napadlo mě, jestli se nechceš sejít, mohli bychom na pivo a odpočinul by sis od manželky." smál se Michael.  
"Ona je teď na tři týdny pryč. Takže se nemusíš obtěžovat s hotelem."  
"Nebude ti to vadit?"  
"Určitě ne. Vzala si sebou dokonce i psy. Jsem tu pořád sám."  
"No vidíš, a já myslel že všude chodíte spolu."  
"To sotva, na jejích dámských večírcích bych nevydržel. Takže, mám tě někdě vyzvednout?"  
"Sejdeme se zítra na oběd, počkám u studia, platí?"  
"Dobře, nakoupím pivo a počítej s pořádným zápřahem."  
"Budu se těšit, Jimmy. Měj se."  
"Ty taky." James se usmál a zavěsil. Aniž by to tušil, trochu se červenal. Bylo to už dlouho, co Michaela viděl, naposledy na premiéře jejich společného filmu, a do natáčení dalších X-menů bylo ještě daleko. Žaludkem mu projelo mravenčení a mozkem vzpomínky na jejich společné noční zážitky z natáčení filmu. Musel na to dobrodružství s Michaelem myslet i ve sprše i skoro celou noc.

-  
Sešli se v půl třetí před Greenwichským natáčecím studiem.  
"Na co máš chuť?" zeptal se James.  
"Na něco britského." usmál se Michael a přehodil si přez ramena koženou bundu. Byl začátek léta ale přesto bylo chladno.  
"Takže rybu s hranolkama." zavelel james.  
"Veď mě. Chci tu nejlepší."  
"To by mohlo být komplikované."  
"Jakto?"  
"Nejlepší rybu s hranolkama mají v jedné malé restauraci v centru. Pokud jsi ochoten probít se davem fanynek, dobrá, ale mě by ušlapaly." stěžoval si James.  
"Pojďme tam. Jsem zvědavý, a před fanoušky tě ochráním." smál se Michael a poplácal Jamese po zádech. Modrooký muž se plaše usmál.  
-  
Podařilo se jim naobědvat se bez větších problémů, nikdo je neobtěžoval, i když James přísahal, že viděl minimálně dvě dívky středoškolského věku, kterak si je fotí. Na cestu domů James mávl na jeden z projízdějících taxíků. Požádal řidiče o okružní a prohlídkovou jízdu přes určitá místa a pak o nich Michaelovi vyprávěl.  
"Tohle je můj oblíbený obchod s čajem. Dá se tu sehnat i jeden z japonských čajů, které se vyvážejí vzácně."  
"Takže tvůj styl není horký earl grey?" posmíval se Michael.  
"Ne, rozhodně ne, ale měl by jsi vidět Patricka, když se rozvášní o čaji, je k nezastavení" James popisoval jak vypadá Patrick v zápalu monologu o čaji.  
"Stejně jako Charlize. Když jsme točili Promethea, nosila si vlastní kávu." Michael ukazoval Jamesovi nějaké fotky na mobilu, které fotil, když se Charlize nedívala.  
"Myslím, že by z tebe vyklepala duši, kdyby tohle viděla."  
"Bohužel. Tak ne, že mě prozradíš." dloubl ho Michael do ramene.  
-  
Do domu McAvoyových se dostali okolo šesté. Automatické topení zařídilo, aby obyvatelé domu netrpěli zimou, protože Londýnské večery byly chladné, a to hodně, nezávisle na ročním období.  
"Pojď dál." James otevřel dveře domku dokořán. Oba muže uvítalo příjmné teplo a vůně květin, které zdobily byt.  
"Dáš si něco? Pivo, kávu?" ukázal mu na věšák a na stylový botník z borového dřeva v předsíni.  
"Pivo by bylo fajn." kývl Michael.  
V obýváku stál starý retro gauč, jako dominanta místnosti. Zbylý nábytek byl velmi moderní ale přesto ladil s gaučem velmi dobře. Michael se uvelebil na gauči a prohlížel si obrazy na stěnách.  
Na kávovém stolku tiše vrčel Jamesův macbook. Zvědavost Michaelovi nedala a zkušeně se dotkl dotykového panelu. Obrazovka zazářila a systém naběhl téměř okamžitě. V duchu se potutleně zasmál, James měl na pozadí filmovou fotografii Black Widow. Letmo přejel soubory a pak se rozhodl, že se podívá na svůj mail.  
James stále šustil v kuchyni. Prohlížeč už byl zapnutý, jeho přítel měl otevřenou nějakou kupu textu. Na první pohled to vypadalo nudně a nezajímavě. Koutkem oka zachytil nějaká slova v textu, což okamžitě změnilo jeho pohled a názor na daný text.  
"Erik....Charles....objetí....polibky..." přeříkával si je v hlavě. Poklepal na panel a zobrazil si hlavičku textu:

__

V zajetí  
Charles Xavier / Eric Lehnsherr, Profesor X / Magneto  
Rated: T  
Napsala: XXX_6969  
Komentáře: 629  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Byla mu zima, tiše se třásl a snažil se potlačit bolest, která pronikala do jeho těla. Díky zkušeným prstům si dokázal ránu na boku obvázat tak, že už nekrvácela. Seděl v rohu cely několik hodin. Začínal se ho zmocňovat strach, jeho nejlepšího přítele Erika odvedli už před tak dlouhou dobou. Kdo vlastně byli? Co chtěli? Na to Charles neznal odpověd. Promnul si oči, dal si dva prsty na spánek a zase hledal něčí mysl, někoho koho by mohl ovládnout, a zachránit se. Ale jediné, co pocítil byly krysy a pavouci, okusující maso z mrtvého těla. Když Erika odváděli, byl v bezvědomí, nemohl tak ovládnout žádného ze strážců. Musí zůstat vzhůru, tohle by mohla být jeho poslední šance.  
Schoulený do klubka, třesoucí se zimou, nezvládl zůstat vzhůru a upadl to kýženého spánku.  
Probudil ho klapot bot a šramot. Dveře cely se s zavrzáním otevřely. Charles se hbitě pokusil proniknout do strážníkovy mysli ale viděl jen Erikovu. Rostlý muž byl oblečený do černého kimona a na hlavě měl kuklu. Pochyboval, že by měl helmu která odrážela jeho myšlenkové vlny, ale přesto mu nemohl proniknout do mysli.  
"Eriku! Eriku jsi v pořádku?" poslal myšlenku ke svému příteli. Nebyl v bezvědomí, ale vypadal velice vyčerpaně a měl na tváři špínu a škrábance.  
"Ch-Charlesi. Musíme s-se...odtud dostat." muž v kukle strčil zřízeného Erika do cely a zabouchl dveře.  
"Já vím."  
"Co nejdřív.Pokud tu nechceme u-umřít." Erik už neodpovídal myšlenkou ale rty. Byli sami.  
"Víš co jsou zač?" Charles přelezl k němu a začal mu čistit rány.  
"Rozhodně nejsou tady od nás. Drželi mě v nějakém p-poli, moje schopnosti nefungovali." Erik cukl, když mu Charles zatáhl pruh látky kolem zápěstí, které měl sedřené z železných pout.

Michael věděl, že si fanoušci píší vlastní příběhy, některé i vycházeli v časopisech a on si je četl, protože byl zvědavý. Ale příběhy tohohle tipu v žádném z časopisů neviděl a proto bez zábran dál hltal řádky textu.

"Dostaneme se odtud. Určitě. Zbytek týmu nás určitě hledá." Charlesovi padaly vlasy do obličeje, Erik mu pomohl dát si prameny hnědé kštice za ucho.  
"Pokud je taky nedostali." povzdech si Erik.  
"Myslím že ne. Nemůžu zachytit jejich mysl. Tvou ano, všech myší a jiných potvor taky." Charles obvázal druhé zápěstí. Držel ho za ruku a jemně hladil její hřbet.  
"Musíme vydržet. Kdyby se ti podařilo vypnout generátor toho pole, možná bych nás odsud dostal." Opětoval mu Erik dlouhý pohled.  
"Možná že bych mohl poslat myši." zasmál se Charles.  
"Překoušou kabely. Není to špatný nápad." kývl Erik a otřásl se. V cele bylo pořád chladno, které prosakovalo potrhaným oblečením.  
Charles přiložil prsty ke spánku a pokusil se zachytit nějakou myš.  
"Žádné tu teď nejsou..." smutně oznámil Charles.  
"Takže, profesore X, hádám, že musíme na nějaké počkat." snažil se ho Erik rozveselit.

'O bože.' pomyslel si Michael.  
"Promiň, že to tak dlouho trvalo. Nemohl jsem najít otvírák." omluvil se James a postavil před něj lahváč a sklenici.  
"V pořádku. Zabavil jsem se." Michael se trochu zastyděl, že si pujčil Jamesův macbook bez dovolení.  
"Oh?" James pozdvihl obočí.  
"Chtěl jsem si přečíst dnešní novinky a napsat e-maily. A tohle mě zaujalo." Michael mu předal macbook. James zčervenal, když zjistil, co si jeho přítel četl.  
"Dnes ráno jsem na to narazil. Už jsi to dočetl do konce?"  
"Ne, ještě ne. Ale je to zajímavější než povídky v magazínech, to musím uznat."  
"Ah..."  
"Co je na tom špatného, krom toho, že se naše postavy chovají zvláštně?" vyzvídal Michael.  
"Um..je to..eh..není-" James nevěděl kde začít.  
"Ukaž, nech mě to dočíst." Michael se napil piva a vyškubl mu macbook z ruky.

"Eriku?"Charles se zatřásl.  
"Mmm?" zabručel druhý muž.  
"Taky je ti taková zima?" šeptal Charles, třesouce se schoulený do klubíčka.  
"Měli byhcom si sednout vedle sebe. Zahřeju tě, nevím co ti provedli ale budeme tě potřebovat, abychom se odsud dostali." Erik na tom byl lépe než Charles, i pro to, že byl od mala trénovaný. Opřel se o chladnou zeď a přitáhl si Charlese na hruď. Pokrčil nohy a obmotal ho rukama, aby ho zahříval co nejlépe.  
"Už je to lepší?" jeho hlas zněl vřele.  
Charles neodpověděl. Zaposlouchal se do tepu Erikova srdce.  
"Děkuju..." zašeptal po chvíli.  
"Pro tebe cokoliv. Víš to dobře, pořád ti to říkám." Erik ho přitiskl k sobě ještě víc a opřel svou hlavu o jeho.  
Charles protáhl ruce a chytil ho za obličej.  
"Charlesi?" zeptal se Erik.  
Než stihl rozvést otázku, která by jistě pokračovala směrem, který oba znali, Charles přitiskl svoje rty na jeho.  
Erik mu vjel rukou do vlasů a pohladil ho, prohlubujíce polibek. Charlesovi začínalo být konečně teplo. Polibek byl toužebný ale jemný. A nebyl první. Nejednou už jejich rty ochutnávaly ty druhé.  
Poprvé se to stalo v knihovně. Charles se s Erikem hádal o Erikově touze po pomstě a lidech, kterým na něm záleží. Aby mu dokázal, že pro něj opravdu něco znamená, přirazil ho he stěně a hrubě ho zlíbal. Od té doby se Erik už ovládal a snažil se nebrat smrt nepřítele jako osobní věc. Podruhé to bylo, když měl Erik slabou chvilku, několik dní trpěl těžkými depresemi a po návštěvě Jamesovy ložnice se záhadně vyléčil. Ta noc byla dlouhá a plná objetí a vášnivých polibků.  
Ani jeden z nich to nebral nijak vážněji. Erik občas trávil noci s Raven a bylo jisté, že líbáním nekončili.  
Polibek ukončili rychle. Byl jen takový, kterým se ujišťovali, že to dobře dopadne.  
Charles usnul.

"Kde že jsi na to narazil? Nemyslím si, že se takové věci vyskytují běžně." Michael nevěřil vlastním očím. Napil se piva a pomalu polkl.  
"Je toho na internetu spousta. A věř mi, jsou mnohem horší než tahle. Tady se nedostanou dál..." James zrudl jako nikdy předtím.  
"Ty... to čteš často?" zeptal se Michael.  
James neměl na výběr, než jen pravdu: "Vlastně ano."  
"A jsou všechny ty příběhy...takovéhle?" Michael mu hleděl do očí.  
"Všechny ne. Četl jsem nějaké, kde se Erik a Charles ani nepolíbili, a nebo takové kde...nedovedeš si představit co všechno si fanoušci vymyslí."  
"Povídej mi o tom."  
"Četl jsem jednu kde jsem se já - tedy Charles, miloval s tebou - tedy Erikem pomocí telepatie. Bylo to vskutku zajímavé, ani jsem neveděl že by Charles mohl mít takový potenciál."  
"A tobě se tyhle příběhy líbí? Příběhy kde z našich rolí dělají milence, i když to není pravda?"  
"Líbí." vydech James, zrak upřený do sklenice s vínem, které si nalil.  
"Jimmy, a teď upřímě. Odkdy je čteš?" Michael ho chytil za obličej a podíval se mu do očí.  
"Od-od... naší poslední noci." James sebou cukal, neschopen pořádně se nadechnout, srdce mu bušilo a tvář měl zalitou krví.  
"Takže čteš tyhle čuńačinky od té doby, co jsme se viděli na posled - tedy třičtvrtě roku, je to tak? Proč?"  
"Chybělo mi to. Tedy, nemyslím nás dva, ale natáčení X-menů, plac, naše role...Nejdřív jsem četl normální povídky, jako v časopisech, ale pak jsem našel tyhle. Jsou jich tisíce."  
"A já jsem ti nechyběl?"  
"Víš, než myslíš."  
Michael ho přitáhl k sobě.

Charlese probudilo jemné hlazení a šeptání do ucha.  
"Slyšel jsem nějaké šustení. Možná jsou to ty krysy."  
Kývl a okamžitě začal myslí pátrat. Zachytil skupinku krys, sledoval je až k východu z cel. Jednu z nich ovládl a směroval ji. S ní procházel celý objekt. Zjistil že muži nosí na hlavě speciální magnetickou čelenku, která fungovala jako helma, a že jim velí někdo skutečně odlišný. Krysa se proplížila ven, bylo velice únavené ji kontrolovat tak daleko. Ale nepřítel nebyl moc inteligentní, protože jeho trafostanice byla ihned vedle budovy. Krysa se protáhla dovnitř, do malé komůrky plné kabelů. Zoufale si je prohédl a poslal krysu přehryzat jeden po druhém.  
Pocitoval smrtelnou únavu z telepatie, když kryse zbývalo ještě několik kabelů. Přehryzla jeden z nejtenčích a najednou se začal ozývat alarm.  
"Charlesi? Charlesi! Mám zpět své schopnosti." křičel Erik. Charles se usmál a odmlel vyčerpáním.  
"Ne, nemůžeš omdlít, musíme se dostat pryč." Erik ho začal fackovat. Když viděl že to nezabírá chytl ho za hlavu a začal ho vášnivě líbat.  
Charles se skutečně probudil jako růženka.  
"Eriku..nezvládnu to."  
"Ponesu tě, ale potřebuju tě při vědomí."  
Jemně se usmál a vzal ho na ramena, pak v sobě ovládl energii a celu roztrhal jako by byla z papíru. Budovou zněl alarm a varovná hlášení. Eril se vydal jedním směrem, který mu naznačil Charles a trhal všechno železo, co se mu dostalo do cesty. Konečně se před nimi otevřela krajina. Byli v malé. zdánlivě skladovací budově na kraji města. Erik začal hbitě šplhat dolů.  
Když byli za plotem komplexů, postavil Charlese na zem a pak pomalu posadil. Zvedl několik aut, které stály na parkovišti a nasměřoval je do budovy.  
"Eriku..." zavolal Charles.  
"Eriku!" zavolal znovu. když mu předtím neopdověděl.  
"Ano?"  
"Vybouchne to, musíme pryč." zašeptal Charles. Vlezli do jednoho auta. A rozjeli se. V dálce za nimi se objevil obrovský sloup ohně.  
"Říkal jsem, že to zvládneme..." Charles mu dal ruku na stehno a usmál se.  
"Díky vám, profesore X." oplatil mu Erik úsměv.  
"Ne, to díky tobě, Magneto."

Erik zajel autem pod železniční moc přiáthl Charlese k sobě a začal ho hladově líbat. Charles mu stydlivě odpovídal, ale když mu Erik zajel pod roztrhané tričko, Charles ho odstrčil.  
"Co se děje?"  
"Já..já to nechci ještě udělat. Ne tady. Pojeďme domů Eriku."  
"Dobře...promiň."  
"J-Já se omlouvám...záleží mi na tobě ale nemůžu spěchat..."  
Erik ho konejšivě objal. Charles si všimnul boule na kalhotech.  
"Ale s tímhle ti můžu pomoct." usmál se a pohladil ho po nadutém rozkroku. Erik si mohl z Charlesova zkušeného jazyka vykřičet hlasivky.  
Do sídla X-Menů dojeli ještě ten den večer, uvítaní se slzamy a ztracenými nadějemi.  
~~~~ KONEC ~~~~~  
AN: Je to dobrá povídka, co myslíte? Napište mi komentáře!!!  
P.S. Slyšela jsem, že James McAvoy čte slash-fanfikce! Whoaaa bylo by fakt boží, kdyby si přečetl i tu moji!!!

__

__

Nalepený na Jamese, Michael zaklapl macbook a drze, bez zábran zbavil ospalého Jamese trička. James se usmál a přitáhl si Micheala pro polibek. Nejdříve se jen dotkli rty a pak Michael prohloubil to nesmělé políbení ve vášnivé.  
"Ložnice?"  
"Druhé dveře v levo." vzdechl James zatímco se líbali snad na každém místě v obýváku. Michael Jamese nazdvihl a pomalu ho nesl do druhých dveří vlevo. Během transportu se snažil nepřestat ho líbat.  
Bílé druhé dveře na levo se zabouchly. Domem se ozývali slastné steny a výkřiky lásky celou noc. Takový luxus na natáčení neměli, ubytovací karavany byli velmi zvukově nětěsné, a skoro každé slůvko bylo slyšet a teď byl James rád, že jeho sousedi bydlí nejméně 60 metrů každým směrem.  
-  
O dva dny později si Anne-Marie Duff koupila nejnovější výtisk oblíbeného magazínu o celebritách na druhém konci Ameriky, kde na titulní stránce byl její manžel v její oblíbené Londýnské restauraci na obědě s Michaelem Fassbenderem. Fotografii dominoval velký zlatý titulek: "Hvězdy Hollywoodu jako partneři? Říkáme ano!"  
Pateticky se tomu zasmála, považujíce to za lež a hloupost a magazín strčila do ruky první dámě, kterou na ulici potkala.  
Jamesovi stačil jeden lživý telefonát, aby svou ženu uklidnil.  
Tenhle telefonát bylo jediných 7 minut 18 vteřin, kdy James McAvoy v přítomnosti Michaela Fassbendera opustil svou ložnici.


End file.
